Games
by Stuck in Speedforce
Summary: "Shoot, Artemis," Wally said, "Let it go. We both know you deserve this." She faltered. Was he being sincere? Or was this some kind of trick? Was be trying to wear her down, feed the fire that was her doubt? / Because this was all a big game, and sometimes people would do whatever it takes to win. Hunger Games AU.


**A/N:** Alright, so I decided to post a Hunger Games-inspired fic in honor of _Mockingjay, Part I_ being released this past Friday. It was _amazing _and I seriously recommend it. I just wasn't really happy with the ending though, because it left on such a cliffhanger. Anywho, here's the story! Enjoy!

_WARNING:_ This is actually very sloppy since my fingers barfed it up at 3:30am. I may go through it down the road and make a few changes here and there, but I'm admittedly too lazy to do it now.

**Title:** Games

**Summary:** _"Shoot, Artemis," Wally said, "Let it go. We both know you deserve this." She faltered. Was he being sincere? Or was this some kind of trick? Was be trying to wear her down, feed the fire that was her doubt? / Because this was all a big game, and sometimes people would do whatever it may take to win. Hunger Games AU._

**Word Count:** 1,500+

**Rating:** T, for some brief language.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, please! As soon as we get out into that arena, you're first on my kill list!"<em>

She could do this. She could. As Artemis stood facing her district partner, bow raised, with a distance of no more than ten feet between them, she thought back to their nights in the Capitol.

_"That's only if you even survive the _bloodbath_, Blondie! And after that I'd like to see you _try_ to catch me!"_

They had met up the third day. Both seemed to have put their threats from the previous days aside and they worked together, trapping other tributes and finding supplies.

_"I'm sure I'll manage. You may be fast on your feet, West, but could you outrun my bow?"_

It didn't take long for the chemistry to build between them. Sharing food, embracing one another to keep warm, hating the idea of ever splitting up, And that was unacceptable. It was dangerous. It was just plain stupid. Getting so close to other tributes would only get you killed in almost any case. Neither knew exactly why they could trust the other (they never even liked each other before they entered the arena), but it was unspoken.

_"Easily. And when you run out of arrows, I'll be sure to hunt you down while you're weak!"_

They were soon down to the final three after only a week. The other tribute, a large, brawny girl from District 2 with a killer rage and major combat skills, had had it in for Artemis ever since the blonde beat her during wrestling in training. Three times. Artemis had been staking out a new area when she had come barreling out of nowhere, sword swinging and screaming savagely.

_"Oh ho, I'm terrified. You're forgetting one thing, though. The bow isn't my only skill."_

Wally had been there right on time. He had raced out from the same direction the girl had come from, knives drawn and ready for combat. As Artemis deflected swing after swing of the deadly sword with her bow, Wally attempted to sneak up from behind.

_"Oh, that's right, Miss _I-scored-a-nine-in-training_. I forgot how amazingly talented you are."_

The girl had gotten a lucky hit. She had knocked Artemis's bow from her hands and before the blonde could even get ready for hand-to-hand, the sword had sliced her abdomen and she was being strangled with her own bowstring.

_"You almost sound… _jealous_."_

But just as quickly as the pressure around her trachea had begun, it stopped. The girl's eyes bulged. She gurgled a bit before coughing up blood all over Artemis's face and falling forward, pinning the smaller girl underneath her. The archer had let out a scream and shoved her away, noticing the dagger protruding from her back. The cannon fired. Artemis risked a glance at Wally. His green eyes were wide, his breathing heavy as he stared at the body. He had never directly killed, Artemis recalled, neither of them had.

_"Me? Jealous of _you_? That'd really be the day, wouldn't it?"_

They just kind of stared at each other, Artemis on the ground propped up by her elbows, bow discarded on her side, and Wally still holding one of his knives, leaning against a tree for support. And then they were in a tight embrace. Artemis didn't even remember getting up. All she knew was that Wally was warm and his arms were strong and they had made it. They were the final two tributes in that year's games, both from the same district, no less. And that was one of the most bittersweet things Artemis had ever experienced.

_"Whatever. Just make sure you watch your back. I'm going to get some sleep. I need to save up my energy for killing you,"_

_"Back at you, Princess."_

That was then. This was now. As Artemis's eyes gazed at Wally, she realized just how much the Games had taken their toll on him. His face and limbs were coated in blood and dirt. He had a gash on his leg and another cut on his right cheek. His clothes were ripped in places and his jacket was gone. He was thinner than he was the days leading up to the arena.

And that was only the physical change. His eyes seemed older and wiser, his time in that cursed place wearing him out and hardening him all at the same time. Overall, he was a different Wally than the one Artemis had known. And she was sure, as she winced at the sharp pain in her torso, she was no better off than he was.

And now, as they were here at a standstill, she couldn't help but think to how ridiculously idiotic she had been from the start. How could she have believed she could kill him? Why had she started an alliance with him on that day? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Shoot, Artemis," Wally said, "Let it go. We both know you deserve this."

She faltered. Was he being sincere? Or was this some kind of trick? Was be trying to wear her down, feed the fire that was her doubt?

"No, we don't," she said firmly, "If anything, you should be the victor. You've earned it."

"Bullshit,"

Artemis dropped her bow to the ground. "I'm wide open, West. Throw your goddamn knife. We both know how accurate you are. One flick of your wrist and that pretty blade of yours is embedded in my heart. You're the victor. You go home to your family and you're showered with love and supplies from the Capitol. You move on, meet a girl, start a family. These Games will be nothing but a memory. Besides, this wound is pretty bad. Not sure how long I'd survive with it."

Wally then dropped his knife. Stupid, stubborn, pig-headed West! "First of all," he began, almost menacingly, "there is no way in hell I would ever, ever forget these Games and what they've done to me. Second of all, the same goes for you, Artemis. Why can't you have all that?"

"I don't _have_ anything to go back to! I don't have a family! I've been on the streets for five years since my mom died, my sister left, and my dad went to prison. I don't have a home, a family, anything. If I win this it would only be a waste," she gritted out, trying her best to keep her voice level. She would _not_ show weakness. Not after making it this far.

They were stalling. Dragging things out. The people of Panem wouldn't like that. The Gamemakers would be growing impatient. It wouldn't be long until they sent out the mutts or caused some kind of natural disaster to speed up the two teens' dying processes.

"West, we're running out of time. And I swear to God that if that knife isn't sticking out of me in the next thirty seconds I will—"

"You'll what?" Wally said, "You'll kill me? Because I'm pretty sure that's what you've been battling against these past few minutes."

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a rustling noise in the bushes. She and Wally both bent down to scoop up their weapons. Suddenly, out bounded a large white creature that resembled a wolf. A mutant wolf, that was.

"West, stay behind me. Back to back. We don't know if there's more of them."

"Uh, Artemis?" Wally said, "I think we have our answer."

Sure enough, there were more wolves coming out and soon the pair of teens were surrounded.

Artemis cursed. "Wally, I have a plan, and you're not going to like it. I want you to—"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Dammit West!"

The hounds growled and advanced ever so slightly.

"We'll face this together, Artemis." Wally said with finality. "If only one of us comes out alive, so be it. I'm sure we're both equally content with dying at this point."

"Promise me you'll try to fight them," Artemis pleaded.

"Only if you do the same."

She nodded and he returned the gesture. "We'll split up," Artemis said, "go in opposite directions. That way it'll draw the mutts apart and it'll be easier to… deal with whatever happens." She refused to be with him if the worst were to occur.

Wally reached out and grabbed her calloused hand with his own. "Good luck, Crock,"

"Same to you, West," she squeezed his hand one more time before drawing an arrow and nocking it in her bow. The mutts immediately knew she was going on the offensive and begin to close in.

_"One," _Wally whispered.

_"Two,"_ Artemis continued.

_"Three!"_ They said in unison.

And with that, they turned, weapons ready, and sprinted off into the night, far away from one another and praying that they wouldn't hear that final cannon go off.

_fin._


End file.
